What Are We Now?
by KarenWriter
Summary: Hook has a serious question for Emma about the state of their relationship. One-shot! CS!


I'm so motivated to write after the Comic Con 2014. I loved Colin and Jen in the interviews and I just wanted to write about it. This is inspired by Colin, btw, and what he said in one of those interviews.

_Re-edited by my sweet and highly-recommended beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

**What Are We Now?**

The Charmings are walking down the sidewalk with baby Neal, enjoying a pleasant afternoon in Storybrooke.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to take my little brother out from the loft?" Emma asks skeptically.

Mary-Margaret stoops to the stroller to play with the baby - they keep walking.

"It's okay, Emma. I talked to Dr. Whale, and he said the baby would be just fine," Mary-Margaret assures her, caressing the baby's cheek, her tone changing to a babbling one at the end.

Emma smiles at the sight of her mother and brother.

"He explained that a walk in the streets of Storybrooke and the smell of the sea would be good for him," David adds.

"I agree, mate. Nothing compares to the smell of the sea!" a voice affirms right behind them.

The Charmings turn around in surprise.

"Hook! … What are you doing here?" Emma asks him, excitedly, but she disguises it.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, lass, or your family, but we have to remember there's some 'redecorating' going on in the town," Hook points out, teasingly, the frozen store signs they had found in the last days.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Isn't there a person or something we should be investigating, or such?" Hook adds.

"Yeah, I forgot it with the baby thing," Emma explains.

"Well, you're quite a big sister, Swan," Hooks says, in a proud tone, winking at her.

Emma blushes lightly and smiles.

"I'm sure you both can start the tracking while I make sure that Mary-Margaret and the baby get safely to the loft," David suggests.

"Really?" Emma asks her Father, caught off guard.

"Yeah. Why are you surprised?" David asks his daughter.

"Nothing, it's just ..." Emma starts.

"It'll be fine, Emma. I think Neal just had enough for today," Mary-Margaret affirms, tone kind.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Emma asks her Mother.

"I understand, and we have at least twelve years of this before your brother grows up and makes a camp in front of the TV," Mary-Margaret declares, with humor.

"Or before the lad starts to feel embarrassed of his family around his mates," Hook adds, teasingly.

Emma rolls her eyes and Mary-Margaret shakes her head slightly, giggling.

"What?" David asks his wife, innocently.

Mary-Margaret gives David a tender look.

"Just go," Mary-Margaret tells her daughter, a smile on her face.

Emma hesitates briefly. "Okay" - and adds - "Take care of him," - referring to the baby.

"I'm on it!" Mary-Margaret replies, smiling.

"We'll see you at the clock tower, Dad," Emma informs him and turns to Hook. "Let's go!".

…

A few minutes later, Emma and Hook are searching for clues in an alley - which has been almost entirely frozen.

"Ow!" Emma complains, shaking out her right hand and looking at it.

"Swan! Are you hurt, love?" Hook asks her, worriedly, arriving immediately at her side.

"No, I'm not. That was really cold, that's all," Emma explains, nodding her head towards some frozen blocks on her left.

"Well, it's completely frozen. As you can see, lass," Hook says, teasingly, hitting one of the big piece of ice with the knuckles of his good hand.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Now, let me help you," Hook offers, politely, taking her hand with his hook.

"No! It's fine!" Emma assures him, sympathetically - more like resisting his assistance.

"Do you plan to go through this again, lass?" Hook asks her - his hook still holding her hand.

Emma rolls her eyes and lends her hand to him, resignedly. "Fine".

Emma feels her heart beating faster when he starts pulling her hand toward his mouth and exhales to warm it.

Emma is completely nervous, but tries to hide it.

"See? Better," Hook affirms, raising his eyebrow flirtatiously.

Emma blushes. "Thank you."

Hook doesn't release her hand and continues to look lovingly into her eyes.

"What now?" Emma asks him, shyly.

"Perhaps, we could … " Hook says, charmingly.

Emma smiles softly. "Yeah … " she whispers.

With that, Hook brings his face closer to hers and kisses her tenderly. She responds to the kiss immediately, making it last a bit longer. At last, they separate and Emma clears her throat.

"Let's keep searching," Emma announces, somewhat embarrassed.

"As you wish," Hook responds, politely.

Hook walks behind her - as they keep searching around the area - contemplating her thoughtfully, without her knowledge.

"Now that neither of your parents are here, I suppose we could have a talk, Swan," Hook suggests, tentatively.

Emma turns her head around to shoot him a suspicious look, but keeps walking.

"You want to have a talk? I thought it was always the girl who said that," Emma replies teasingly.

Hook rolls her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" she adds.

"Well, it's not a proper talk, but I have a question for you, lass," Hook explains himself, scratching behind his ear with his good hand.

"Yeah?" Emma asks - as she keeps looking for clues.

Hook moves closer to her and Emma turns around to face him when she doesn't hear him say anything more.

"What is it?" Emma asks him, intrigued - She can sense something.

"_What exactly are we now, love_?" Hook asks her, tone serious.

"What?" Emma asks, frightened, as she tries to hide it.

"You heard me the first time, lass. So, tell me," Hooks says, lovingly, his eyes full of hope.

"Oh, that!" Emma exclaims, turning around to keep walking - and adds - "Well, I suppose it's not a crime for a woman to have … friends," she manages to say.

"That's what I am … your friend?" Hook asks her, disappointed and confused, following behind her.

"No! Yes! Well, there are some women who have friends ... um, like lady-friends?" Emma tries to explain as best she can, her eyes fixed straight ahead.

"This isn't getting any better, Swan," Hook lets her know, upset.

"I mean, a grown woman can have friends, female friends and also male friends … like you," Emma tries desperately to explain herself.

"Yes, I'm a man, don't you forget it, Swan!" Hook declares, sarcastic and annoyed.

Emma stops abruptly and turns to him.

"Seriously, Killian? Do you want to do this now?" Emma asks him, exasperated, almost a pleading tone - she doesn't want to continue with this torture.

Hook stares at her, she looks really uncomfortable - she knows he is reading her like an open book - but doesn't say anything.

Emma resumes her march and Hook follows her once again.

"Why are you so touchy with this?" Hook breaks the silence, a playful smile upon his face.

"I'm not touchy!" Emma protests - she doesn't even dare look at him.

"Aye, you are, lass. Why's that?" Hook asks her, tone curious.

"Nothing! It's ... complicated," she affirms, stopping and turning around to face him.

"Why is it so complicated?" Hook asks again, a smile on his face.

"Because ..." Emma starts, her face down, still looking for the correct words.

"… You kissed me and I'm just your friend," Hook ends the phrase, playfully, getting close to her.

"Man-friend!" Emma affirms, annoyed, looking up at him and making a noise of frustration.

Hook brushes back Emma's hair with his hook - Emma gets nervous.

"Calm down, love, you could just say _boyfriend,_" Hook teases, chuckling.

Emma rolls her eyes, but sighs slightly of relief and smiles. Yep, he did it again; got on her nerves.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
